


The first time

by Bratjedi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Fingering, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Victim Blaming, blowjob, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: Ford decides he wants to celebrate his and Stan's 18th birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nsfw tumblr:  
> http://bratnsfw.tumblr.com/post/129725800799/first-time
> 
> This is an rp between I and a friend of mine, POV changes every new paragraph!  
> I rped Stan, they did Ford
> 
> Enjoy!

Lee had been excited all day, all worries gone as they went out for a movie, celebrated their birthdays and had had friends over. What made it even better was graduation was coming up soon, god he couldn't wait! He had acted normal around his brother for once too, seeming to have forgotten the things his brother would do to him. He even bought him a present out of the money he had been saving up. He had loved the day, loved everything he had gotten. So when he went to bed, he wasn’t thinking of anything really, just happy he had gotten to spend time with friends and act like a kid for once. Well, no not a kid! An adult. He grinned at the thought as he snuggled into bed, sighing as he closed his eyes.

Ford had enjoyed their birthday too, the movie had been decent, and though he hated that Lee had friends around, the present Lee had given him (which was a shock it truth) and thoughts of what he had planned for that night soothed his nerved and calmed him. He had made sure to grab some supplies and read up on everything before that night. If this was going to be his and Lee's first time (and it would be) then he wanted it perfect. More importantly he wanted Lee and he was finally going to get him. He stayed up even as Lee went to bed, listening for when their parents went off to their room and giving them an extra hour just to make sure they were asleep, before smiling and pulling the lube out from the bottom drawer of his desk. He stripped out of his clothing and made his way over to Lee's bed, carefully slipping into the covers next to his brother. He wrapped his arms around his middle and cuddled up behind him. "Lee? Lee wake up."

Lee had fallen asleep once his mind had calmed down from the day and he was snoring lightly by the time Ford had come over. He furrowed his brows a little as he heard a voice and yawned, wiggling a little. "Mhh...go away.." he complained, trying to pull away from Ford. This certainly wasn’t the first time Ford had climbed into bed with him, he just wished it didn't have to be now. Heck he wished it wasn't ever. He tugged the sheets up over his head, trying to get away from Ford more.

Ford smiled at that and kissed the back of Lee's neck. "Come on Lee. I want to return your birthday present you gave me today." He kissed his neck again, this time sucking lightly "Let me give you a gift."  
Lee frowned and started to wake up more, definitely waking up as Ford sucked at his neck. He gasped and furrowed his brows. "Mh- Ford get off...I don’t want to." he said, pushing the sheets back down and squirmed away from Ford. He turned and pushed at Ford's chest- oh- oh god. "Where are your clothes? Get off of me" he complained, talking in a normal volume now.

Ford frowned slightly and once Lee's voice level increased he moved a hand up to cover Lee's mouth "Be quiet Lee or I will find something to keep you quiet." He threatened. He didn't want anyone coming in and ruining this. "And my clothes are /off/, just like yours will be in a second, because we are 18 now and I intend to make the most of it. Now keep quiet and strip Lee."

Lee furrowed his brows, and then went wide eyed at Ford's words. "No- No, Ford please- I don’t want to." he said, tearing his head from Ford's hand. He sat up and pushed away from his brother, pushing himself into the wall. "Please, please, not tonight-" he begged, kicking his legs out as he tried to keep Ford away from him. "I just want to sleep" he complained, same volume from before.

Ford let out a frustrated snarl and all but jumped at his brother, pressing him against the wall. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about this Lee, about finally doing this. Stop fighting it!" he hissed quietly, and if Lee wasn't going to keep quiet on his own then he would find something else to keep his brother quiet. His lips should work for now he thought as he leaned forward and pressed a hard and demanding kiss against Lee's lips.

Lee gasped and kicked at Ford but Ford was pushing him against the wall and his head hit against it and he groaned, furrowing his brows. He looked at Ford and tried to push him off, then went a little wide eyed at his words. "What- No! No- Mh-" He tensed up as Ford kissed him and he leaned forward into it only to bite Ford's bottom lip, hard. "Get off of me!" he complained, pulling back and leaning his head to the side, kicking at Ford. He was scared by what Ford meant by finally doing 'this' no. No he wouldn't let Ford, he didn't want to.

The bite was a shock and left his gasping which gave Lee the upper hand for a moment, but not for very long as Ford responded on instinct and slapped Lee heavily across the face. "You don't have a choice in this Lee!" He hissed, grabbing at his brother's hands to hold them still and doing his best to tangle Lee's legs in his own so he would stop fucking kicking. "So either give in and I can make this enjoyable for /both/ of us. Or try and keep struggling and I will make sure this is a very unpleasant first time for you."

Lee tried to crawl away from Ford when he was distracted, tried to get to the door. But instead he was being slapped across the face and he cried out in pain, gritting his teeth. "Fuck- Ford- Please, don’t!" he complained, trying to tug his hands from Ford's grip. He whimpered at Ford's words and clenched his eyes shut before arching his back and thrashing against Ford again. "I-Ill scream, Ford- I'll wake up dad. Don’t do this. I don’t want to do this!" he shouted, tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to free himself from his brother.

Ford glared down at him, thinking quickly. He needed some kind of gag. He needed...needed some kind of plan. He hadn't expected Lee to fight back this much but maybe he should have. He let out a frustrated sigh before relaxing his hold on his brother’s wrists. "Fine. Fine. you win Lee." Ford said softly, glancing away for a second before refocusing of Lee. He thought for a moment before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Lee's lips. "Can we cuddle instead? I'll...go put my pants back on if it will make you feel better."

Lee pushed back into the wall and then hesitated as Ford relaxed suddenly. He was wide eyed, looking from Ford's hands and then to Ford. He...he was making sense to him? That was...rare...He tensed up as Ford leaned back down but relaxed at how gentle the kiss was. He pressed his own lips together as Ford talked and he relaxed even more. "...Please…I- I don’t mind cuddling- I just...I really don’t want to...have…sex-" he said, swallowing thickly as he said it.

"I could make if feel so good though Lee..." Le spoke softly before sighing and nodding. He moved off of Lee before going over to their dresser drawer and grabbing a pain of pajama pants and a pair of socks which he was quick to hide. He needed something to keep Lee from screaming out and he needed to get him calm again, needed him to stop struggling, and if that meant cuddling for a while then so be in. He made his way back to the bed and gave Lee a hesitant smile. "Turn around? I prefer when we spoon."

Lee furrowed his brows and looked away from Ford, frowning. He crossed his arms over his chest once Ford had let go of his wrists and watched him, relaxing more once Ford was clothed. He breathed in deep and leaned away a little when Ford came back over. He glanced up at him for a moment before doing so, slowly laying back down, facing the wall. "Please don’t do anything Ford..." he said, glancing back at him over his shoulder. God his heart was still beating so fast...he reached up and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything Lee. At least not until you’re ready." 'and gagged' he added in his head as he slipped into the bed next to Lee and inched his way behind his brother until he could wrap his arms around him and pull him back against him. "Well...I might kiss your neck a bit." he smiled, leaning forward to do just that. "But that is only because it's one of my favorite areas on you."

Lee sighed a little, frowning a bit though. He'd never be ready for something like that...He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He tensed up a bit as Ford pulled him back against him and he shifted a bit, pulling his ass away from him. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ford kissed at his neck and tilted his head back to make it harder on him. "Mh- I just want to sleep...today was really long..." he complained quietly.

Ford sighed and nodded, running his hand up Lee's chest slightly and then to his own hand, tangling their finger's together. "It was fun though. Or you certainly seemed to have fun." He kissed at Lee's neck against, forgetting himself for a moment as he sighed contently against Lee's skin and shifted his hips forward. "I don't know why you had to bring your friends along though. We could have had just as much fun on our own."

Lee tensed up again as Ford ran his hand over his chest but relaxed when he just held his hand instead. He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders a bit as Ford kissed at his neck again. "...It was...today was fun.." he agreed, then shifted a little as Ford pressed up against him. At Ford's words he furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together. That was the reason he did invite his friends...he was stupid to think Ford wouldn't try anything today. "I barely get to hang out with them so..." he mumbled.

"You don't need them." Was Ford's automatic response, but then he sighed and shook his head, letting go of Lee's hand and reaching behind his for where he placed the sock. "But...I guess having them around every so often is okay." He said as he pressed closer to Lee and got the sock ready for whenever Lee opened his mouth next. He wanted to make sure Lee wouldn't be able to get it out easily.

Lee frowned at that and wiggled a little. He hated when Ford said things like that. First girls and now friends...He relaxed at Ford's next words though and sighed. He pulled his hips forward again and licked his lips. "I like having them ar- MMH-!" he went wide eyed as Ford was suddenly pushing a sock deep into his mouth and he squirmed, trying to get away from him. Fuck- Fuck!

"Finally" Ford smiled, holding the sock in place with one hand and using his other to roll Lee onto his stomach, moving quickly to sit on his lower back and pin him down. Once he had him positioned he reached down and pulled the pull string from his pants and quickly used it to tie the sock in place in Lee's mouth. "This could have been so easy Lee but you just had to make it difficult. But that's okay. I know you will love this anyway. You always do in the end."

Lee furrowed his brows at Ford's words and writhed against him, crying out against the gag. He pushed and tried to get Ford off his back, tried anything. He kicked his legs, trying to hit Ford with the heel of his foot but the blankets stopped him from doing that. Once Ford's hand was off of the gag he was trying to push it out of his mouth, using his tongue and his teeth but Ford was pulling it right back in as he tied the string around his head. He cried out again but it wasn't working, it was so quiet now. He wiggled his arms, trying to get them unpinned from his sides. Tears pricked at his eyes again as he listened to Ford, then tried to get himself up on his knees, pulling his legs under him but fuck he couldn't with where Ford was sitting on him. He screamed into the gag, crying now as it didn’t work, didn’t make enough sound to even penetrate the walls.

It was too risky to move too far just yet, Lee was still struggling too much, but all he had to do was get Lee into it and everything would go smoothly from there. He leaned down to press a kiss to Lee's neck and then moved to his ear, letting his hands run up Lee's back, his nails scratching lightly along the skin. "It’s not too late to give in Lee. This can still be amazing for you. Everything you've dreamed of...or well, at least that I have dreamed of. You just need to relax." He kissed lightly at the back of Lee’s ear. Everything he did was careful, light, and calculated. After all, he had noticed how thrown Lee often was when he was careful and soft with him.

Lee sobbed, shrugging his shoulders to try and get Ford off of his neck. He whimpered as Ford moved his hands up his back. He clenched his eyes shut, causing more tears to spill over his cheeks and he sobbed into the gag, hiding his face against the pillow. He couldn’t keep like that for long though and turned his head back to the side, breathing in deep through his nose. He glanced back at Ford, glaring the best he could. He tried moving again but Ford was sitting on him so firm he could barely move his hips. He shrugged his shoulder, trying to get his arms out. He screamed against the gag again and then slumped, whimpering at how quiet it even heard to him.

"shhh Lee. It's okay." Ford insisted, going to kiss at Lee's cheek and then at the corner of Lee's mouth before moving back down to his neck and starting to bite and kiss along it. "God Lee, I'm going to love fucking you properly, getting to be inside of you finally. I've dreamed of this day for way too long." Ford sighed, letting one of his hand's move to Lee's sides, frowning when he realized Lee's arms were in the way. That was no good. He looked at Lee and then at his arms and let out a small sigh. "Lee, I wish you would cooperate in this. It would make things so much easier." He mumbled before carefully grabbing one of Lee's arms and twisting it behind his back, holding it in place. "You do something wrong Lee and I will twist it harder got it?" he told him, twisting his arm in emphasis. "I'm going to let your other arm go and you are going to put it beside you and hold onto the sheets, nothing else. Got it?"

Lee took a sharp breath in and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again as Ford kissed at his cheek and mouth, then moaned against the gag as Ford bit and kissed his neck. At his words though he was screaming again, whimpering and writhing against him, hating the sound of that. No, no, no, he couldn't...Ford couldn't. He writhed, whimpering as he tried kicking his legs again. He looked back at Ford the best he could, wondering what the hell he was doing. He glared at him, saying something against the gag but then Ford was grabbing his arm and he made a noise in complaint. He groaned as it was twisted behind him and he wiggled, trying to get it un-twisted. He stopped at his words though and furrowed his brows. Oh god...- He cried out as Ford twisted it harder and he went limp, pulling in desperate breaths. He clenched his other hand as Ford talked about it and closed his eyes, nodding slowly.

Ford waited for the nod before shifting carefully and letting Lee's hand out. He clutched at his arm in warning and waited for Lee to react.

Lee took in a shaky breath as Ford let out his hand and he moved it next to him, so, so very tempted to reach back and try to elbow him but the grip on his other arm scared him. He clutched at the blankets and turned his head to the other side, looking out into the room as his neck had been straining. He breathed in deep through his nose and closed his eyes.

Ford smiled as Lee followed orders and kissed between his shoulders as a reward. "Good Lee. Very good. Keep It there alright?" he mumbled against his back before moving his free hand down Lee's side and to his hip, squeezing lightly before starting to slowly inch Lee's pants off. It wasn’t easy work and it would be a lot easier if he had something to tie up Lee's hand with. Something...ah. The sheets would probably work for that. He reached back, grabbing at some of the loose areas and pulling them up, tugging at then sharply to get them untangled. "Hold still Lee." he ordered as he started at the hand he had pinned behind his back.

Lee furrowed his brows a little as Ford kissed his back. He opened his eyes again and glanced back at Ford. He went wide eyed as Ford slid his hand down his side and to his hip. He squirmed a little bit, breathing in deep through his nose. "Mh" he sighed as Ford stopped to get…get the sheets? He watched him and then swallowed, his mouth dry. He watched Ford out of the corner of his eye, ignoring how hard his heart was beating. He bit the sock in his mouth and once Ford leaned down a little he was balling his fists and throwing his elbow back, trying to hit him. And hit Ford he did, elbowing him right in the jaw. He squirmed and writhed, trying to get out from under Ford while he was stunned.

Ford cursed under his breath as he is hit and tightens his hold of Lee's other arm, pulling it sharply. This was /Not/ working! He growled out and shoved Lee HARD back against the bed causing it to creek slightly before reaching around him to grab at his neck and /squeeze/ maybe getting him light headed would be enough to get him to actually cooperate.

Lee cried out as Ford pulled at his arm and he cried, writhing as Ford pushed him into the bed. He took a sharp breath in as Ford grabbed his neck and he cried out, his voice cutting off and he took in desperate air through his nose. He moved his hand to Ford's wrist, trying to pull it off but already he was getting light headed, the gag helping with that. He fell limp again, whimpering as his grip on Ford's wrist loosened.

Ford held tight until he felt Lee go limp under him and then a couple of seconds more. He lifted his hips off of Lee and quickly maneuvered him onto his back, easier now that Lee was all but limp in his arms. He quickly went about tying both of Lee's arms back up with the sheets and around the headboard before sitting back and waiting for Lee to collect himself again. Ford was panting at that point, he hadn't realized how much work or energy it would take to get Lee like this. Damn it damn it, damn it. "Lee you are trying my patience. I suggest you keep still from this point on or I'm going to have to do more than just choke you."

Lee let his eyes slip closed, trying to focus more on getting air in. He breathed in deep as soon as Ford let go and clenched his eyes shut tighter, breathing in deep through his nose, almost hyperventilating. He didn't fight Ford as he was moved onto his back or when Ford tied his hands above his head. He breathed in deep again before evening out his breath, feeling his head feel better. He looked up at Ford, furrowing his brows at the threat and turned his head to the side, looking away from him. He stayed still however, listening to Ford for once. He clenched his eyes shut as he fought back more tears. It’d be better he guessed, just let Ford do what he wanted. He was 18 now…he could leave...go somewhere to escape Ford. He huffed at the thought.

Ford sighed and relaxed as Lee did. about fucking time he thought before leaning down and giving Lee the attention he had been wanting to all night. Starting from his cheek and kissing it lightly, down his chin and then to his neck again, kissing softly at the area he had just been holding. He let his now free hands run along Lee's chest, he knew it well by now but he never tiered of exploring it. He let one of his thumbs brush over Lee's nipple, pinching it lightly as he worked on biting a new mark into the skin about Lee's clavicle.

Lee bit at the sock, tilting his head up but that only gave Ford more room to kiss at him. He looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but at Ford. He tried to hold back his noises but Ford was being so soft...he whimpered and closed his eyes again, back arching a little bit. He moved his legs, not kicking this time but moved them, bending his knee and then took in a sharp intake of breath, whimpering as Ford punched at a nipple and bit his neck. He moaned at that, then felt guilt hit him like a pile of bricks. He couldn't like this. He just couldn't. He tried to hold back anymore noises, just focusing on breathing, trying to ignore what Ford was doing.

Ford hated that sock in Lee’s mouth and wanted to rip it away, he could tell by the vibrations in Lee's chest that he was moaning and whimpering but Ford couldn't hear a word of it and he hated that. Next time, or when they finally got out of this house, got their own place far away where Lee could scream and moan all he liked without having to worry about anyone hearing. He liked the thought a lot and one day he would make sure it came true. God, just thinking about being able to have Lee all to himself, being able to do as he pleased to him, having his brother dependent on him - it send a shiver down his spine and a moan from his lips. He broke away from the mark he was leaving to pepper kisses down Lee's chest as he rocked his hips forward. "Lee, god I-I love you so much." He moaned out, moving up to his neck again and biting a new mark their "One day it's just going to be you and me Lee, just us and I'm going to be able to show you how much I love you no matter what." 'And you will love me too' he thought' Lee would have to love him too. When he sees everything Ford is going to do to him he'll just have to.

Lee groaned, looking back up at the ceiling as Ford kissed down his chest- He took in a sharp intake of breath as Ford rocked his hips forward and that got him squirming a bit. He groaned out as Ford bit his neck again and he clenched his eyes shut. "Mmh!" He whined, and then whimpered as Ford talked. No...No, no. That wasn’t going to be a thing, Like hell he would move in with Ford...He clenched his eyes shut and shifted his hips, glad his pants were still on...well for now they were. He wished Ford would just hurry up, hurry up and then go back to his own damn bed. He wondered if his neck was going to bruise...he wondered if his dad would see....maybe he’d show him intentionally. Tell him what Ford did...he furrowed his brows at that, whimpering again as guilt shot through him. He couldn't do that...even as Ford had him tied to the bed, the thought of telling on him had him guilty. He couldn't do that to Ford...

Ford was getting a little lost in his own thoughts and the attention that he was giving to Lee's body and it took Lee's hips shifting slightly to remind him that he had more planned for tonight then just rutting against each other. so much more. He broke away from Lee with a gasp and tried to catch his breath and he felt around for the lube he had brought. He...he needed-pants. Right pants off first. God how did Lee /do/ this to him? He wondered as he scrambled out of his own and then quickly moved to pull Lee's down, having to move down the bed to get them completely off. His breath hitched as his eyes traveled back up his brother's body, pausing at his tied up hands and gagged mouth "Oh God Lee you look-" he bit his lip sharply, wincing as it shot pain through him. Right, Lee had bitten him there earlier. Oh well.

Lee breathed in deep as Ford seemed to slow down and he hoped he just stopped all together. He hoped this was just a very bad dream. Suddenly Lee was moving around and he raised his brows, breathing in sharply as Ford pulled off his own pants, then worked his down. He was tempted to kick him in the fucking face but he didn't, didn't want to get choked again. He watched Ford, his face turning red as he tried to pull his legs up to cover himself. At seeing Ford wince he could only thank himself for biting him earlier. He arched his back and tugged at the sheets a little, swallowing and wincing against the gag. God his mouth was dry.

Lee moving got Ford moving too, he couldn't let Lee recover too much and so he quickly grabbed Lee's legs and forced them apart so he could slip between them. he licked hit lips and hesitated before carefully running a hand along Lee's length, pressing it up against his stomach and holding it there while his other hand reached for the lube. The things he read said it helped to distract your 'partner' while preparing them, which had Ford a little nervous, he had never...done this. Hadn't really thought about it either but...he swallowed thickly and glanced back up at Lee, but it would be worth it. "Hey Lee? you ah...ever get a blow job before?"

Lee whimpered as Ford grabbed his legs and clenched his eyes shut, trying to close them again, pull them away, squirm, anything. He stopped though and breathed in deep, eyes opening wide as he arched his back and groaned as Ford ran his hand over his cock, pushing it into his stomach. "Mmh!" Oh god, oh god. He moved his hips a bit, only causing a little bit of friction for him. He clenched his eyes shut and then looked down at Ford, surprised and then furrowed his brows. Oh no, no, please. He breathed in deep, his chest rising and falling with it. He slowly shook his head no, afraid what Ford might do if he didn't answer him.

Ford wasn't expecting an answer so he was a little surprised when he got one and it caused a smile to come to his face. Well it looked like Lee was learning. He laughed lightly and leaned down, stroking Lee a little before bringing the tip of his cock to his mouth. "I've...never given one either, so it will be a first for both of us." he smiled before swiping his tongue along the head. It felt a little odd but not so bad and so he moved forward, taking just the tip between his lips and sucking gently.

Lee furrowed his brows a little as Ford smiled and laughed. He moaned as Ford stroked him and squirmed a little bit. He breathed in deep and then moaned louder against his gag as Ford licked at him, then sucked. He rolled his eyes back, then closed them and let his head drop against the pillow. He arched his back, bucking up against Ford's mouth. Oh god- ohhh god, fuck it felt good. Oh god he hated himself.  
Ford glanced up and let out a happy hum around Lee's length when he noticed he was liking it. He was still a little startled when Lee's hips moved forward and it took him a moment to get used to the increased length in his mouth. He closed his eyes, concentrating for a second to move down as far as he could go, freeing up his hand for a moment to get some lube onto his other fingers and to warm it up. He pulled his head back and sucked before moving forward again while moving his slicked up fingers to Lee's entrance. As he pulled back a second time he sucked hard and slowly pressed one finger in, hoping Lee wouldn't notice too much through the pleasure from the blow job.

Lee moaned as Ford took more of him into his mouth and wished this was all he would do, wished he would just stop at this. He rolled his hips again, glancing down at Ford before closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy it. He moaned as Ford sucked and then whimpered a little at the feeling of something so slimy against him. He wanted to pull away from the feeling but Ford was sucking hard again and he moaned, tilting his head back with it. He registered the finger but groaned anyway, it wasn't uncomfortable and the pleasure around his cock felt so good.

'yes. yes it's working' Ford pulled back to catch a breath and smiled, leaning down to press a kiss at Lee's hip while he did so. He glanced up at him, completely content for a moment with how they were. "Love you, Lee." He told him again and he thought he would never get tired of telling his brother that, of showing him his affection. He tilted his head, this time to mouth and kiss and lick along Lee's shaft while he worked his finger in and out slowly, and once he felt Lee was loose enough he started to work in a second one just as carefully.

Lee breathed in deep and relaxed his back, laying back down as Ford kissed his hip. At Ford's words, he whimpers and turned his head away. He held back his moans as Ford kissed and licked up his length. He tugged at the sheets again, whimpering as he looked around the room. God he wished there was something he could knock over that’d be loud enough to wake their parents. Those thoughts were cut short though as Ford pushed another finger into him and he arched his back, crying out desperately at the stretch. "Mmhhh!!" he whined, trying to pull his hips away.

"Shhh, shhh." Ford tried to sooth as he worked his fingers in and out, slowly stretching Lee open. There was supposed to be a spot, the prostate, which was supposed to make Lee love this, if he could just find it. What had the book said? Three inches up and forward? He looked up at Lee as he maneuvered his fingers, trying to find the spot his books had talked about. it had to be somewhere he thought as he went back to licking up Lee's length.

Lee whined, whimpering as he tried to get Ford to stop. Oh god this was really happening. Ford was actually pushing fingers into him. He whined, turning his head to the side, then the other. He moved his legs, pushing at Ford a bit. Ugh it felt like he was just moving them around- god what was he doing. He whined, and then moaned as Ford licked at him. It took another moment before he was arching his back and screaming into his gag, his hips bucking as Ford found his prostate. "MMmhh!! mmmhh!" he cried out, moaning Ford's name into the gag. Oh god what the hell was this? Why did it feel so good. He felt tears gathering at his eyes again, and then falling as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The reaction he got shocked him slightly and he pulled back completely to avoid getting rammed by Lee's hips "holy shit." He mumbled, running his fingers over that area again and again watching intently for Lee's reaction before adding another finger a little quicker this time, but he didn't want to stop making Lee wreath and moan like that, it was just too perfect.

Lee cried out as Ford rubbed and pressed at that spot again and again. He was sobbing, writhing and tugging at the sheets tying him to the bed. He bucked his hips, moaning as Ford added another. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried harder, tilting his head back as his body seemed to move on its own. He moaned again as Ford rubbed at that spot harder, then went wide eyed and cried out as his gut clenched, then twisted. He was coming before he even realized it, writhing harder and pulling in desperate air, as he rolled his hips. He screamed Ford's name against the gag as every little moan was pulled from him, making him light headed.  
"Oh...whoops." Ford said as he watched Lee come fast and hard. It had certainly been fun to watch but he had been hoping to get Lee to come when he was inside of him, and giving the constricting around his fingers as Lee came he knew it would feel amazing. Oh well, at least Lee was destructed now and slightly boneless. That would probably make this next part easier. Besides, maybe he could get Lee off again? He could at least try.

He removed his fingers and wiped them off on the bed before grabbing more lube and slicking himself up. He positioned himself quickly, before Lee had a chance to recover, and pushed himself in with one steady motion. He gasped as Lee's heat suddenly surrounded him and he had to bite down on his lip (ouch) to keep from crying out. "Ah-ah f-fuck Lee."

Lee whimpered and breathed in deep, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. He felt like pudding, god he was limp. He could almost fall asleep like this. But Ford had other plans. He whimpered as the fingers were pulled out and he squirmed his hips hating the feeling of how sticky he felt. He opened his eyes a bit, looking over at Ford as he moved around. He tried to pull away but he felt so weak. So when Ford suddenly pushed into him he was crying out, would have screamed but he couldn’t, he was too out of it. He whined and squirmed the best he could, shaking his head as more tears came out. Oh god Ford was in him...Ford was actually in him. He cried harder at that, turning his head away from his brother. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on anything but Ford, anything but the feeling of being filled so deeply.

Ford moaned softly and leaned forward to kiss at Lee's neck and cheek as he got used to the feeling. And oh god. Oh god. He was inside of his brother. He was finally inside of him, would be fucking him, coming in him. The thought left him breathless for a moment as heat curled in his gut and he started moving quickly. "Mmm-!" He pressed his lips together as he snapped his hips forward, going a little faster, and okay he had definitely underestimated how good this would feel. "Ah-Lee-Lee I-" he reached down to grab to Lee's hips, pulling them up slightly to making moving easier and then increased his pace. Fuck-fuck it was good. Too good. He gasped out suddenly, eyes going wide as he buried himself deep inside of Lee, hands digging into his hips and teeth biting sharply at Lee's shoulder as he came suddenly and quickly and okay, he had definitely underestimated how amazing being in Lee would be.

Lee whimpered, turning his head to try and get Ford to stop kissing at him. He kicked his legs weakly and then screamed into the gag as Ford started thrusting into him, hard and fast. He screamed and cried, back arching as he writhed against Ford desperately. Oh god it hurt- oh it hurt. Everything was slick and fast and he was screaming his head off into the gag, crying harder and whimpering. He cried out as Ford pulled at his hips and looked up at the ceiling, then squeezed his eyes shut again as the air stung his eyes. He kicked his legs out but it did nothing, he couldn't stop Ford, he couldn't make this stop. He cried and then went wide eyed as Ford suddenly stopped and came deep into him. He cried out at that, furrowing his brows and screaming again, his voice hoarse and his hips hurt, god everything hurt. He whimpered and writhed against Ford, crying out as he came in him.

Ford came down slowly and found himself panting against Lee's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He groaned. His body feeling like jelly and he hummed contently at that, moving up slightly so he could nuzzle against Lee's neck and kiss it lightly "that was-Lee that was amazing. I loved it. We-we should start doing this more often." He sighed, cuddling up against Lee and just relaxing against him. "Maybe-maybe next time I won't have to gag you? That way I can actually kiss you. I like kissing you, Lee." He sighed, his eyes slipping closed for a moment.

Lee breathed in deep, feeling like he’d pass out any moment now. He was weak, barely bothering to stop Ford from nuzzling his neck. Though at Ford telling him they should do it more often he shook his head, whimpering at that and clenched his eyes closed again. "mhno- mmhno-" he whined into the gag. No god he couldn't let this keep happening. He looked up at the ceiling and squirmed a little, biting the sock as he felt Ford still in him. Oh god he hated the feeling. He hated this. He squeezed his eyes shut at Ford telling him about next time and he shook his head again. He breathed in deep as Ford relaxed, and then tugged at the sheets again. He squirmed and looked at Ford the best he could. Was he falling asleep? Oh god- no, no, no, he couldn't. He whined louder, trying to get Ford to stop cuddling against him. More than anything he just wanted his brother to get out of him. He squirmed his hips, whimpering at the feeling.

Lee squirming beside him woke him enough to realize that Lee was still lied up and that he really should clean them up so no one caught them. He didn't want to think about what dad would do to them if he came in in the morning to Lee like...this. With a sigh a shifted away from him and pulled out of him, ew that was cold and annoying feeling, before moving off the bed to find a discarded towel from their morning routine. He returned to the bed with a yawn and went about cleaning Lee up as best he could. "You’re not even bleeding." Ford commented as he dried him off. He smiled up at Lee "that means I did a good job. You ready to be untied?"

Lee sighed as Ford finally got up. He was whimpering and groaning at the feeling of Ford pulling out though. He closed his legs immediately, hating how cold it was now. He looked over as Ford got off the bed and swallowed, fearing he wouldn't come back. But he did. He closed his eyes as Ford cleaned him off and he furrowed his brows at his words. Oh good, at least there wasn't that. He looked at Ford again at the question and slowly nodded, hoping Ford would actually untie him.

Ford tossed the towel to the side and crawled up beside Lee and stared working on getting his hands untied. "You have to promise me you won't run off once these are off." Ford smiled, nuzzling into Lee's hair "I'm...kind of feeling cuddly now. I think it's an oxytocin thing...either way. No going anywhere Lee okay? I want to hold you." He instructed as he got Lee's hands free. "Now let’s get that sock out of your mouth okay?" He smiled, kissing the corner of Lee's mouth, and then kissing up his tear-streaked cheeks "no crying out got it?"

Lee tugged his hands a bit but relaxed and furrowed his brows at Ford's words. He didn't answer him, just let Ford keep talking. He whimpered at that, wishing Ford would just leave, go back to his own bed. He wanted nothing to do with him right now. He sighed, closing his eyes as his hands were freed and he clenched them, bringing them back down. He looked back up at Ford and then closed his eyes, turning his head away as Ford kissed at his cheeks. He didn't answer Ford, just kept quiet as he moved his hands to Ford's shoulders, wanting to push him off, take the gag off himself but feared what he’d do.

Ford carefully untied the gag and removed it from Lee’s mouth before leaning in to peck his lips. "There! Almost as good as new!” He smiled, leaning back to observe Lee. "I didn't leave nearly as many marks this time. You should be happy!" He told him, leaning in for another kiss before searching around for their discarded pajama bottoms. "You thirsty? I'm sure the sock dried out your mouth. I can go get you some water if you want." He told him as he moved to put his pants back on.

Lee closed his eyes as Ford took off the gag and pressed a kiss to his lips. He was soon breathing in deep, gasping in breaths to actually fill his lungs. He furrowed his brows and tried to get his mouth wet again, it wasn’t working and his throat was hurting so bad. He glared at him for his words and turned his head away when Ford tried to kiss him again. He went to sit up a little but cried out as a sharp pain went up his spine. He quickly laid back down and clenched his eyes shut. He moved his hands over his face and didn’t bother fighting back his tears as he started to cry again. "I- hate- you" he sobbed out, putting his arms over his face. He felt sick. God he felt so sick.

Ford frowned at that and quickly moved over Lee so he could look down at him. "No you don't." Ford insisted softly as he pulled Lee's arm away from his face so he could look at him. "Lee no you don't. You love me. I know you do." He smiled warmly down at his brother and started to wipe away his tears with his thumb. "What you hate is how I make you feel." He corrected for him softly. "You hate how much you love this. How much you love me. We've been through this Lee." He leaned down for another kiss. "You don't hate me. You hate yourself."

Lee sobbed, not fighting Ford as he pulled his arms away. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Ford. He shook his head a little as Ford told him he loved him. No he didn't. He didn't, he hated him. He opened his eyes, looking up at Ford. He furrowed his brows and grit his teeth, sobbing at his words. No he hated this. He turned his head away again, not wanting Ford's lips anywhere near him. At his words though he was going wide eyed and then sobbing louder, closing his eyes and trying to curl up on himself. No, no, no, god no. He...he didn't...he had to hate Ford, not himself. He didn’t like this...He tried covering his face again with his arms, sniffling as he cried.

"Shhhh. Shhh, Lee." Ford comforted him, moving a hand up to run through his hair. "It's okay if you want to deny it. You will see the truth eventually. I promise you will, and then things will be so much easier." He kissed his cheek again before pulling away. "I'm going to go get you that water okay? Think you can get your pants back on? I promise I will be right back to help if you need it." He said as he moved back away from Lee and off the bed, quickly and quietly leaving the room to get Lee some water.

Lee sobbed, shaking his head a little bit. He whimpered as Ford finally pulled away and he curled up on himself, pulling his legs up and turning on his side. He hid his face and tried to pull in desperate breaths despite how it made his throat hurt. He didn't move to get his pants on when Ford left, didn't even bother with it. He just held himself and cried, hating everything and hating himself.

Ford got a glass of water for himself and drank it down quickly before refilling the glass and making his way back to his and Lee's room. The house was completely quiet which meant he hadn't woken anyone. Not that he had expected to but it was good to have confirmation. With a happy hum he went back into their room and over to Lee's bed, rolling his eyes slightly when he saw Lee curled up on himself. "You don't even try to put on your pants, did you Lee?" He reprimanded, "It's okay Lee, I guess I can do that for you too. I like taking care of you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and tapping Lee's shoulder "Water Lee. Here you go."

Lee stayed still, just trying to calm himself and fight off the urge to puke. He had stopped crying by the time Ford came back, now just sniffling and breathing in deep. He tensed and held himself tighter as Ford came in and reprimanded him. He pulled away from Ford as he was tapped on the shoulder but god was his mouth and throat dry. It took him a moment but he was sitting up a little bit, whimpering as he did. He breathed in deep and reached for the glass, not looking at Ford.

Ford handed the glass over carefully, making sure Lee had a good grip before letting go and grabbing Lee's pants. "Hand me your feet Lee." He said, reaching out for them.  
Lee took the glass and slowly brought it to his lips. He slowly drank, his throat hurting when he swallowed but god did the water feel good. He ignored Ford in favor of drinking some more before he had to take a breath of air. He shifted a little, frowning and finally moved his feet, sitting up a little more. He winced but ignored it, keeping his eyes down as Ford worked.

In took a bit of maneuvering to get Lee's pants on, but he eventually managed it and he let out a small triumphant noise. "All done there, Lee?" He asked, looking at the glass of water and then Lee's lips. They were slightly red and swollen and he really wanted to kiss them, but he didn't want to get water everywhere so he would wait. But once Lee was done Ford had every plan to initiate the make out session he had missed because of the gag.

Lee shifted a little to help get into the pants and he sighed once they were on. He still felt disgusting though, still felt like throwing up. He pushed himself back against the headboard, ignoring the throb in his ass and pulled his legs up, trying to get small and away from Ford. He drank the water, frowning when it was done. He glanced back over at Ford and then away, wrapping his arms around his knees as he let the cup fall onto the bed.

Ford frowned as Lee moved away from him, but waited until Lee had dropped the cup to close the distance between them and to wrap his arms as best he could around Lee's shoulder as he moved to kneel next to him at the headboard "hey, come on Lee. Look at me." He prompted softly, kissing the side of Lee's head and moving his hand in calming circles along his back. "Look at me Lee."

Lee whimpered and tried to pull away from Ford, press himself up against the wall a little more as Ford wrapped his arms around him. He furrowed his brows and turned his head away as Ford told him to look at him and swallowed. At Ford being so gentle thought he calmed down just a bit, slowly looking at Ford, but kept his head tilted away from him.

"Lee, please." Ford asked softly, grabbing onto his chin and pulling on it slightly, "let me kiss you. I missed being able to kiss you. I'll keep it soft and slow, just like you like." He offered, kissing at his cheek again, but he knew Lee wouldn't let him if he didn't give him a more persuasive second option. One that Lee disliked even more. "Though I suppose I could always just mark you up more if you like that better? Which do you want Lee? Soft kisses or nice hard bites along your skin?"

Lee whimpered as Ford pulled on his chin and he looked at him finally. He looked away, furrowing his brows. He didn’t want Ford to kiss him, he didn't even want Ford in the same house as him right now. He tried turning his head away again, and then stopped at Ford's words, going a little wide eyed. He furrowed his brows and tried to scrunch away from him again. He squirmed, breathing harder. "D-Don’t, don’t-" he said, shifting a little. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. "Just- s-soft- please dont bite me-" he said, voice broken and barely above a whisper.

"Promise." Ford smiled, leaning in to connect their lips. He did as he promised (after all he didn't want Lee to think he wouldn't follow through on things) and kept the kisses light, each one starting out as just a brush of his lips against Lee's before finally pulling a little more pressure into it and lightly and carefully running his tongue along Lees bottom lip.

Lee didn't kiss Ford back for the first few kisses, just let Ford kiss at his lips instead. Slowly he kissed him back, breathing through his nose as he tried to keep calm. He kept his arms wrapped around himself though, held close. He furrowed his brows as Ford pressed into the kiss more, and then gasped as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He whimpered and pulled away from that, moving his hands to Ford's shoulders.

Ford blinked in surprise and Lee broke the kiss and looked at him, confused though there was a spark of irritation in his voice when he spoke. "What? What is it Lee? I wasn't biting you."

Lee furrowed his brows and swallowed, shifting a little. The tone in his brother’s voice scared him. "I-I-" he started, then stopped. He didn't want Ford's tongue pressing into his mouth, he didn't want to be kissing Ford period. He pressed his lips together and shook his head a little, shoulders slumping. "n-never mind" he whispered.

Ford hummed at that and watched Lee for a moment before leaning forward and re-connecting their lips in a short kiss. He pulled away after a moment and let go of Lee, shifting to fix the bedsheets for a moment before holding them up. "Come on Lee. Let’s lay down." He told him, stretching out under the blankets. "I still want to cuddle with you." He paused to think for a second before looking up at Lee and muttering "and maybe if you do and are good I won't kiss you too deeply."

Lee hesitated, and then kissed Ford back. He breathed in deep as Ford pulled away and he relaxed a little, shifting back against the wall. He watched Ford, then frowned and furrowed his brows. He didn't move, just kept curled up on himself. Although at Ford's quiet words he was going a little wide eyed and furrowing his brows again, pressing his lips together. Slowly he let go of his legs and made his way under the covers, clenching his hands against the sheets as he forced himself not to turn his back on Ford. God he wanted to cry again. He just wanted to sleep..

Ford smiled and quickly pulled Lee back against him, tangling their legs together as he leaned forward for another kiss "tonight was wonderful Lee." He told him softly, kissing him again "I wish I could have heard you, but I suppose it's for the best." Another kiss, this one longer and a little deeper, though Ford kept his tongue to himself. He pulled back and smiled "I'm so glad you are mine."

Lee squirmed a little but stayed where he was. He didn't kiss Ford back, just let him talk. He furrowed his brows and frowned at that. Wonderful...right...He hesitated as Ford kissed him longer before gently pressing back into it. He looked at him, eyes tired and glazed with everything he’d had to endure that night. At his words he furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, holding his breath to keep in a sob. His...Ford's...He swallowed at the thought of Ford...owning him. He let out that sob and leaned forward, trying to hide his face against Ford.

"Shhh." Ford told him, seeing that he was on the verge of crying again "it's okay Lee." He told him softly, "You’ll get used to the idea eventually." He reassured him before leaning back down for another lingering kiss, this time sucking Lee's bottom lip between his own and playing and tonguing at it lightly.

Lee whimpered, shaking his head a little. He didn’t want to get used to the idea, he hated it. He gasped as Ford leaned down to kiss him, and then let out a small moan as Ford sucked and tongued at his lip. He shrugged his shoulders a little, moving a hand to Ford's chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting Ford do what he wanted now, too tired to fight him.

Ford smiles as he broke the kiss, feeling just how drowsy Lee was getting. Good. He was so easy to manipulate like this. He leaned in to rub his and Lee's noses together lightly. "Can I have a proper good night kiss now Lee? I'll let you go to sleep after that."

Lee relaxed a little as Ford broke the kiss and pressed his lips together. He looked at Ford the best he could as he leaned in, but closed his eyes and nodded a little. "....okay..." he mumbled quietly, just liking the sound of finally getting to bed.

Ford pulled Lee closer at that, connecting their lips and slowly opening his, willing Lee to do the same before moving his tongue into Lee's mouth, moaning as he kissed him deeply, pressing in as much as he could and savoring the kiss for as long as he could make it last. He reluctantly pulled out of it after a while and placed one last small kiss against Lee's lips before sighing and closing his own eyes. "Good night Lee. Happy birthday."

Lee sighed and then moved his hands to Ford's shoulders. He didn't kiss back immediately but let his mouth open, and then moaned quietly as Ford deepened the kiss. He kissed him back but didn’t put much effort into it, just moaning and breathing in deep through his nose when he got the chance. He gasped in a breath once Ford let up and swallowed, frowning. He opened his eyes to look at Ford, then furrowed his brows and grit his teeth. He closed his eyes again and pulled at the blankets a bit, bunching his hands up in them. Right...it was his birthday... "goodnight..."

Ford nuzzled into Lee and held him tight as he finally let himself feel the exhaustion from the day’s events. He yawned widely before closing his eyes completely and falling asleep. It really had been a perfect birthday.

Lee had trouble actually getting to sleep, to scared and to upset. Every time he shifted his hips his ass hurt and it reminded him of Ford over him, thrusting into him. He cried quietly, cuddled up to Ford as he finally fell asleep, clinging to his brother like his life depended on it.


End file.
